<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attie's Proposal by Bohemians_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743414">Attie's Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003'>Bohemians_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abbey's Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Gen, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw, Written by Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attie felt like she was going to explode with what she was keeping from her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atlas "Attie" Thorton/Peony Bishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abbey's Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377706</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attie's Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that I DO NOT condone JK Rowling for her transphobia. However, I still love the franchise, and I really wanted to make a set of OCs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was quiet most of the day. While, yes, I’m normally quiet, I was quiet more than usual today. Something was itching at the back of my mind, and I didn’t know how to address it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attie, you good?” My friend Dylan said while eating his dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you barely raised your hand in muggle studies,” Amie added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. “I’m just… thinking, I guess.” I took a bite of my mash, then taking a sip of my water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?” Amie egged on. “Attie, we’ve been your friends since we met on the train in First Year, you can tell us anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, not really knowing what to say. While she’s right, I just don’t know what they’d say if I told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m thinking of making things official with Peony,” I said, albeit quietly. “I want to ask her to marry her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I looked at Dylan and Amie, I could tell that they were shocked at what I just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dylan asked. I nodded. “I mean, I know you two have been dating for awhile, but is that what you really want?” I nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...that’s awesome, Attie,” Amie said. “I’m proud of you.” I sighed in relief, happy to know that my friends are supporting me. “Oh, my God! I can totally help you with your outfit!” She gasped. I laughed. The bell then rang, signifying that it was time to go back to the common room. “We’ll talk all about it in the common room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded once more and we began walking to Ravenclaw Tower. It was weird to walk to Ravenclaw Tower, even as a Fifth Year student. I think it’s just because the rest of my family are Hufflepuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we got to the door, I knocked the eagle knocker and it spoke its riddle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. The wind is my enemy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about it for a moment. Riddles aren’t my strong suit, but I can get them right sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amie spoke up, saying “A candle.” I dawned on me that the answer was so simple, yet I didn’t get it.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We went into the common room, sitting down on the sofas. Dylan was the first to speak. “So what are you planning? For this proposal?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking something simple. Dinner maybe at the tea shop in Hogsmeade. Peony wouldn’t want something extravagant,” I replied. “I haven’t thought it through, but I know I want to marry her. I’m in love with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amie smiled. “Do you have the ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shuffled through my robes, going to my skirt, rummaging through my pocket to get the ring box. I handed it to Amie. She opened it and Dylan got a look at the ring as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my gosh,” Dylan whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty.” Amie whispered as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring was a turquoise gemstone embedded in a silver ring set. It originally belonged to my Nana Eva, as she gave it to me after my Papa Carter passed away. It’s been in my drawer for the past couple of years and I told myself I’d use it someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was time for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to get it cleaned, but I’m sure it’ll be a great choice,” I said. My friends nodded, handing the ring back to me. “Thanks for supporting me,” I said to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re our best friend, Attie,” Dylan started. “We support each other. That’s what friends are for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and Amie and Dylan stood up from their seats to sit next to me on either side and gave me a hug. I can’t be more thankful to be their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remember when I first met Amie and Dylan. We met on the Hogwarts Express. They asked me what House I’d get in and I replied with Hufflepuff, since my parents, siblings, grandparents and ancestors have been in that house. But when the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, it said Ravenclaw. I was so shocked, and I begged Headmistress McGonagall to reconsider my House, but she didn’t. I was just so lucky to have Amie and Dylan as friends already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when are you gonna propose to her?” Amie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking this weekend,” I replied. “Peony doesn’t have any assignments after tomorrow, and we won’t have classes on Monday, so that’ll give us some time to just be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amie and Dylan gave me another hug and Dylan said in my ear “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled at that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner, I had meant to post it yesterday morning, but I was so busy with school that it completely slipped my mind. But I will be posting my next OC story tomorrow afternoon! I really hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>